This invention relates to a method of forming vertically extending concrete walls for buildings from concrete applied pneumatically.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,970,838; 5,033,248; and 5,335,472 are directed to a method for forming concrete walls for buildings from concrete applied pneumatically and utilizing a plurality of prefabricated modules. The prefabricated modules are constructed offsite and transported to the construction site. An outer rectangular frame is fitted about a layer of insulating material with wire mesh material secured to the frame on opposed sides of the insulating material to form the prefabricated module. The prefabricated rectangular modules are mounted on site with the outer metal frame positioned between upper and lower channel-shaped support members defining the upper and lower ends of the walls. Concrete is applied pneumatically against the modules with an outer layer of concrete being about two or three inches in thickness. Reinforced concrete columns are formed between adjacent modules. Concrete may be applied pneumatically to the interior of the wall or, if desired, wallboard may be secured to the interior surface of the modules. Each prefabricated module thus has an outer rectangular metal frame extending about its entire outer periphery.
The present invention is directed to a method of forming a concrete wall for buildings in which the wall is formed entirely on site without the use of prefabricated modules. As a result, a prefabricated rectangular frame about the entire periphery of the insulating member, such as polystyrene, is not required.
The wall is formed between a lower channel-shaped base plate and an upper channel-shaped top plate. First, the insulation layer preferably formed of polystyrene is pre-cut for fitting between the upper and lower channel-shaped horizontal support plates. Metal side frame member or studs, preferably formed of aluminum have a channel shape with inturned lips or tabs extending inwardly from the flanges of the channel-shaped side frame members. The inturned lips are snapped about opposed sides of the insulation panel to form a unit. Next, the unit of an insulation layer and opposed side frame members are fitted between the upper and lower channel-shaped metal support plates and secured therebetween by metal screws through adjacent flanges of the plates and frame members. A plurality of such units may be mounted between upper and lower channel-shaped plates horizontally spaced about eight (8) inches from each other and reinforced columns are formed in the space between adjacent units. For this purpose, a small mesh screen having openings about {fraction (1/16)}th inch in width is secured to flanges of adjacent units to form a backing for the pneumatically applied concrete. If desired, wallboard panels may be secured to the interior surface of the insulation panel to form the interior surface of the wall.
It is an object of the invention to provide a concrete wall for a building which may be installed in a minimum of time with minimal cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a construction unit for walls which is assembled on site to receive pneumatically applied concrete.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from he following specification and drawings.